Summer Triangel
by Akane Fukuyama
Summary: OneShot/NaruHina/re-write/"Kau ingat Naruto-kun ? empat tahun yang lalu,kau mengajakku ke sini untuk melihat summer triangle. Kau menceritakan tentang Orfeus, Eridik, dan Vega. Kau tau ? aku sangat kagum pada kesetiaan Orfeus."/


**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning : Typo, OOC dll**

**Pairing : NaruHina little bit NaruSaku**

**Genre : Romance / Angst**

_**Special Thanks to :**_

_**Nattually-Senpai**_****_**dan**_****_**SorValend-Senpai**_****_**yang telah memberi review serta dukungan kepada saya :)**_

**TIDAK SUKA ? JANGAN BACA !**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hinata POV

Kutatap bintang - bintang yang bersinar di langit. Udara dingin terasa disekitarku. Ku rapatkan cardigan bewarna putih gading yang aku kenakan. Malam ini adalah malam musim panas. Seharusnya sekarang aku sedang menikmati festival musim panas yang diadakan universitasku. Tapi aku lebih memilih duduk sendirian di bukit untuk melihat Summer Triangle. Legenda itu membawaku kepadanya, kepada Namikaze Naruto. Lelaki beriris sebiru langit, dengan kulit bewarna tan eksotis dan senyum 5 jari yang menawan. Aku tersenyum lembut mengingatnya."

Naruto-kun. . ." gumamku pelan.

"Hinata-chan !" panggil seseorang. Aku tak perlu menoleh untuk tau siapa yang memanggilku.

"Maaf aku terlambat,tadi aku. . ."

"Tak apa Naruto-kun." kataku,memotong kalimatnya. Mata amethystku tetap menatap summer triangle yang bersinar terang di langit.

Dia duduk disebelahku. Lengan kemejanya yang bewarna hitam digulung sampai siku dan bagian bawah kemejanya terlihat keluar dari celananya.

"Er. . .Hina-chan,apa yang ingin kamu bicarakan denganku ?" tanya dia padaku.

Aku tersenyum menatapnya. Aku menyerahkan selembar kertas, ia mengerutkan kening dan mulai membaca.

End Hinata POV

Naruto membelalakan matanya setelah membaca surat dari Hinata.

"Aku tak mengerti apa maksudmu Hinata-chan. Bukankah kita selama ini baik-baik saja ?" tanya Naruto. Hinata tak menjawab pertanyaan Naruto.

"Kau ingat Naruto-kun ? empat tahun yang lalu,kau mengajakku ke sini untuk melihat summer triangle. Kau menceritakan tentang Orfeus, Eridik, dan Vega. Kau tau ? aku sangat kagum pada kesetiaan Orfeus." Hinata menghela nafas. Mata amethyst nya terlihat berkilau saat menatap bintang.

"Jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan Hinata." Naruto menatap tajam ke arah Hinata. Hinata tersenyum lembut sambil menatap Naruto.

"Dua tahun yang lalu, di sini, kau memintaku untuk menjalani hidupmu bersamaku, aku sangat bahagia." Hinata tertawa kecil.

"Dan. . .tiga tahun yang lalu,kau menangis di pundakku saat Sakura-Sensei meninggal." wajah Hinata berubah pilu.

"Aku mengagumi Sakura-Sensei. Dia cantik,baik dan ramah.".

"Kenapa kau malah membahas Sakura, Hina ? Aku bertanya soal hubungan kita !" suara Naruto berubah tajam. Hinata tau,sinar mata Naruto meredup saat ia menyebutkan nama Sakura.

"Kau tau Naruto-kun? Aku mengagumi Sakura-sensei sekaligus membencinya." lirih Hinata.

"Karna kau mencintainya Naruto-kun. Padahal dia baru bertemu denganmu. Sedangkan aku,aku mencintaimu lebih dari 6 tahun dan kau tak pernah menatapku."

"Hinata,kita sudah menjalani hubungan ini selama 2 tahun dan aku mencintaimu." kata Naruto sambil menggenggam tangan Hinata. Saphire bertemu amethyst. Dengan jelas Naruto dapat melihat kesedìhan di mata Hinata.

"Aku tau kau mencintaiku Naruto-kun. Aku pun begitu." kata Hinata, suaranya terdengar letih.

"Karna itu Naruto-kun. Kita memulainya di sini,dan aku ingin mengahirinya di sini." Hinata memejamkan matanya. Menahan tangis yang sudah hampir pecah.

"Apa aku melakukan kesalahan Hinata-chan ?" tanya Naruto. Ia menggenggam tangan Hinata lebih erat.

"Tidak Naruto-kun. Kau selalu baik padaku. Mungkin aku lah yang salah."

"Kita bisa mulai lagi dari awal." Naruto mencoba membujuk Hinata. Hinata menggeleng.

"Terima kasih Naruto-kun. Untuk segalanya. " Hinata lalu berdiri dan melangkah meninggalkan Naruto. Naruto berdiri untuk mengejar Hinata,tapi terhenti karna kalimat yang di dengarnya.

"Lain kali,cintailah seseorang dengan tulus Naruto." .

Naruto menghela nafas lelah. Terbesit di ingatannya seorang gadis cantik dengan rambut merah muda yang selama ini ia cintai. Walau 3 tahun berlalu sejak kejadian itu. Seandainya saat itu ia mencegah Sakura pergi,mungkin sekarang Sakura masih ada di sisinya. Bersamanya.

Tapi. . .bagaimana dengan Hinata ? gadis bersurai biru gelap itu pasti bisa mendapat lelaki yang lebih baik darinya dan Hinata bisa bahagia, tapi atau kah Hinata akan tetap sama ? Menanti dia,Naruto, untuk berpaling kepada Hinata ? hanya Tuhan yang tau. Naruto hanya bisa menyesali waktu yang telah terlewat. Dia tak bisa memutar waktu. Sakura akan tetap tenang di sana, Hinata akan tetap pergi dengan segala rasa sakit yang ia timbulkan. Dan ia, akan tetap diam seperti orang bodoh yang tidak tau harus berbuat apa. Kedua iris saphire itu menutup. Satu tangannya menggengam erat secarik kertas pemberian Hinata. Andai saja ia dapat memutar waktu. . .

.

.

.

.

Dear Naruto-kun. . .

Terima kasih atas segala cinta yang kau berikan untukku. Aku selalu merasa bahagia di dekatmu. Tapi,mungkin tidak untukmu Naruto-kun. Aku tau dan aku sadar, selama ini yang kau cintai bukan aku. Bukan aku yang selalu kau tatap dengan lembut, bukan aku yang kau genggam dengan erat, bukan aku yang kau beri tatapan lembut. Bukan aku Naruto-kun. Tapi gadis itu, Haruno Sakura. Maaf karna selama ini dengan egoisnya aku memaksamu untuk ada di sisiku. Tolong maafkan aku Naruto-kun. . .

Karna itu, aku ingin mengahiri semua ini. Aku tak ingin menjadi Vega yang selalu mengharapkan Ofeus yang mencintai Eridik. Aku tau kau sama setiannya dengan Ofeus, Naruto-kun. . .

Happy Aniversery 3rd Naruto-kun ^^

Dari orang yang selalu mencintaimu,

Hyuga Hinata.

.

.

.

.

.

**Author's Note :**

**Hai Minna-san... Saya Akane, Author Newbie di sini... Gomene kalau akhirnya sad ending.**

**Gomen sekali lagi karna saat pertama publish, fic ini banyak sekali typo. Saya tidak memeriksanya lagi setelah copas dari #pudung di pojokan.**

**sebenarnya mau bikin squel, tapi tergantung Raview :D**

**Flame, Review, Saran, Kritik, saya terima, asal tidak me-Flame atau mengkritik pairing :)**


End file.
